


One Rainy Summer's Day

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, it's raining and Hathaway has to be outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Rainy Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Three connected drabbles written for Lewis Challenge Summer Challenge

**Rainy morning**

Robbie came into the bedroom just in time to hear James mutter “Yuk!”

“What’s wrong, love?” Robbie asked.

“I had forgotten the delights of being woken by a wet cat,” James replied.  “I gather the weather’s changed.”

Robbie had been about to commiserate when he began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” James muttered.

“You have a halo round your head.  Monty’s left muddy paw prints on your pillow.”

“Just what I wanted.”  James sat up and Robbie passed him a mug of coffee.  “Thank you.”  He drank some, then sighed.  “I’d better take my umbrella, I’m sure to need it.”

 

**Rainy afternoon**

James huddled miserably underneath his umbrella.  Laura had finished examining the body and SOCO had taken all necessary photographs so all that was left was to take the body away.  The body had been found earlier that day by two language students from one of the many summer schools whilst on an outing.  Although the group leader had insisted none of the group would know anything, it was possible some of them had seen something, and interviewing them was not going to be easy.  James had hoped the death might be accidental, but Laura had quickly dispelled that particular wish.

 

**Rainy evening**

It was late before James made it home.  He stood, dripping disconsolately on the doormat, before calling out to Robbie to ask for a towel.

“What happened to your umbrella?” Robbie asked.  He held onto the towel whilst James stripped off his sodden clothes.

“I lent it to Tomlinson.  She was overseeing a search of the grounds and the rain had already started going through her waterproof.”  James wrapped himself in the towel.  “I’m going to have a shower and then I’ll get myself a salad.”

“No need.  There’s shepherd’s pie, just needs heating up.  This is not salad weather.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the summer after the last fic in the [Oxford Tales](http://archiveofourown.org/series/410362) series. Lewis is no longer eligible for Small Fandom BigBang, which the other three were written for. However, I am thinking about using the drabbles as a starting point for another casefic.


End file.
